


Keep Watching

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: The drinking night they were having in the hotel room turned out to be like nothing Roy was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I didn't posted every week like I said I would, but I don't know what fic to post, the ones left are old and make me cringe, plus I'm not coming up with nothing new to write, which sucks balls. So I'm posting to let you know I'm alive or whatever, I'll still be posting my fanfics here. Follow me on tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com) so you can keep up with my shenanigans and new stuff I might work on, and if you have any requests or prompt feel free to send me! xx

Roy had turned around for a second to grab a beer and when he turned back around, Danny was over Shane on the bed, placing kisses from his neck to his mouth. After the initial moment of surprise, Roy walked back and sat in the armchair, to see until where they would go.

Danny slowly teased Shane with his tongue, his hands explored his body. He placed small kisses on Shane’s neck, moving up to his chin, kissing the corner of his lips, and then finally meeting them. While sucking his bottom lip and reaching his tongue, Danny grabbed Shane’s thigh and kept his hands on his butt.

Shane moved his hips up to feel more of Danny and let him grab him, all while kissing him deeper, wanting more and more of him. Shane scratched Danny’s back and let a little moan come out when he felt Danny' body against him. Shane’s breathing became more difficult as he pressed Danny’s body against his and bit his bottom lip. Shane pushed up, never breaking the kiss, and made Danny sit on the bed. He placed his hand down, trying to get between his pants and hearing a gasp from Danny when he finally touched him.

Danny felt Shane’s soft hands on him, he’s nearly fully hard and the touch made it happen real quick. Shane is still kissing Danny and moving his hand gently, slowly, just to tease Danny. When Danny’s breath failed again, Shane went down on him. Danny closed his eyes as the soft mouth closed around his member, feeling so good, so wet, so anxious for him. Danny was smiling when Shane started to put all in his mouth and suck it. 

Roy was not expecting this as he watched them, also his visible boner is a proof he was enjoying every minute. He caught Danny looking between his legs with a smile while he pushed Shane off and changed positions. Danny laid Shane down, pulled his pants and underwear off, filled his own mouth, and sucked the tip of Shane's cock all while staring at Roy. It made him harder, yet he forced his hand away from touching himself – not yet. 

Danny looked at Shane and saw he was quite red, breathless, and moaning very low. Danny kept his mouth working and ran a hand down Shane’s body slowly, carefully before teasing his hole with one finger. Shane inhaled and let a weak moan fall out of his mouth. Danny made circles around it and Shane sensually rolled his hips, enjoying the touch. He moved his head further, leaving Shane frustrated for a second until he felt his tongue where Danny's finger were. Shane grabbed the sheet, shutting his eyes, and he could feel it coming when Danny put a finger on him. 

There was no space left in Roy’s pants, he could come by just watching them, without even touching himself. Shane’s moans as Danny fingered him just made it all real. He’s a flushed blond mess about to come. And when Danny stroked him a little more harder, Shane came. 

Danny looked up to Roy and said “Come.” Roy stood up quick, taking his clothes off as Danny got on all fours over Shane, moving his ass in expectation. 

“Oh my gosh.” Danny said when he saw the situation between Roy's pants and quickly sat down as Roy walked closer and he grabbed him immediately. Danny had that thirsty look on his face when Roy’s pants fell to the floor, his mouth watered in desire, he had to taste it first, it looked so good. Roy could feel that, he was so hard and Danny’s mouth moved so perfectly around him… Roy took a step back and Danny returned to his former position. He faced a smiling Shane as Roy slowly filled him. Danny placed his head on the curve of Shane’s neck, moaning and biting as he got close. 

Shane ran his hand down on Danny until it touched his dick, he could feel Danny sucking his neck and he moved it slowly, playing with his fingertips around it. Danny came with a stuffy moan, and his momentary tightness made Roy come right after. Danny laid above Shane, too exhausted to move, and Roy kissed his back before moving up to kiss Shane and laying on his side.


End file.
